mugenfandomcom-20200222-history
Burter/Stig87's version
At first glance, this version of Burter seems to be just another par for the course MugenDream Dragon Ball character, but this is far from the case, as the fastest fighter in the universe not only has the various speed-related attacks at its disposal, but has Jeice to back it up for some unique combinations. The Blue Hurricane also seems to have trained with Chun-Li at some point... '' ) |Image = File:BurterStig87.png 120px |Creator = Stig87 |Downloadlink = SendSpace |Resolution = Low}} Gameplay As per most of the Mugen DBZ Dream produced characters, Burter is a six-button character with four of them used for its main attacks, all mapped to the , , and buttons. Its attacks can vary, depending on how far Burter is to a character. The button is assigned to activate a teleport move for the character (named the High-Speed Dodge), allowing it to bypass attacks and projectiles, although it can also be activated by pressing both and at the same time. A Power Charge (named the Energy Charge) can be activated by either holding down on both the and buttons, or just the button to fill up the character's Power. Once the gauge is filled, the button becomes another way to to activate its teleport move. Burter can perform a counter attack by pressing either the or buttons while blocking another character's attacks, but requires 1000 Power to activate it. Different dash attacks can be activated by all of its main attack buttons and have different effects depending on which variant is used. Due to the limited sprites the character has, it reuses several of them for different attacks. While Burter can't chain many of its attacks together in rapid succession, the character still has a decent amount of options regarding its ability to combo. One of the easier ways to start a combo with the character is to launch opponents, which can be easily done by pressing the button up close. From there, many of Burter's moves can be exploited and used together to chain combos. Even with its speed, as well as many of its speed-related attacks, Burter unfortunately can only perform them at small bursts, as the hitboxes for the character aren't very lenient. They also can't keep an opponent in the air for very long, hindering its ability to juggle well. Not to mention that it's hard to to have combos be followed up with Hypers, as they take far too long to start up and chain together. That being said, its fast attacks can give Burter an edge over slower characters. A unique trait to Burter is that its moveset can be increased slightly if the aforementioned Jeice is summoned. Jeice does not have a mind of its own, and is instead controlled by the player alongside Burter, meaning that they will both coincide with each other. Because of this, attacking with both Burter and Jeice can double the damage, both at point range and close range. Jeice also comes with some of its own Specials to boot, such as being able to Grab and Blast opponents. The Purple Flash Attack Hyper becomes available to Burter and Jeice, as well as having the HyperDash Hyper gain an enhancement to it involving both characters. To counterbalance this, Jeice drains Power until the gauge is empty, in which it will leave at that point, not helped by the fact that the initial summon costs a bit of Power. In order for Jeice to stay in battle, both characters must constantly be attacking or Power charging. Burter has a custom A.I. that was deigned to lockdown on the opponent or the player. The character has a tendency to pull off the many small combos the A.I. was deigned for relentlessly. In the initial battle, however, Burter will usually activate its Energy Charge to fill up its gauge to summon Jeice. The author claimed that the A.I. was cheap before an update was administered. 'Stats' 'Movelist' 'Specials' / | Uses 100 Power| }} | to smash opponent to the ground| }} / | | }} / or | | }} | Jeice exclusive| }} / | Uses 100 Power Jeice exclusive| }} 'Hypers' | Uses 1000 Power Burter fires a Ki Blast if Jeice is summoned| }} | Uses 1000 Power Can only be used when Jeice is summoned| }} |Uses 2000 Power| }} 'Others' + or | }} during input to dodge backwards| }} + or || }} |Requires 1000 Power Uses 600 Power| }} 'Palette Gallery' 'Victory quotes' Videos SKNW Mugen Burter #1: Sachiel (Rikard) (x2 Match) SKNW Mugen Special Burter Playing SSBM TwistedG's Mugen Battles 003 Goku and Vegeta VS Jeice and Burter Trivia *This character has an interesting history to it; according to Stig87 on Burter's MugenDream character page, he had no intention of starting work on it, as he was experiencing creator's block while making Captain Ginyu. During this time, ideas soon began to come through for Burter, and after AceHigh showed Stig87 his Jeice sprites (edited from Vegeta), he decided to start work on the character."Burter" Character Page on Mugen DBZ Dream **Stig87 also stated on the website that Burter was his favorite W.I.P. at one point. *Burter would later go on and be edited by both iron-angelus and Tomo (another associate of the Mugen DBZ Dream project), both switching the character focus from Burter to Jeice.MFG: Jeice by Stig86 edited by meMFG: Edits by Tomo *Any grab-based attack on Jeice will automatically make it leave. *For whatever reason, Jeice will be momentarily invincible while taunting. Edits References Category:Character versions Category:Six-button Characters Category:Low-res Characters Category:Characters with sourced sprites Category:Characters made by Stig87 Category:Characters made in 2007 Category:Characters that can Air Jump Category:Characters with a Dodge Category:Characters with a Power Charge }}